Interview NB-005
This interview was taken 6 months after Interview NB-004 in meeting room 8A at Site N1GH7M4R3-M00N Present * Red Bull * Nightmare Bolt * Black Bolt (All of his weapons was taken 'Before he was allowed into the room) * Pony Dragon (video link from Site CHS-1) Transcript Pony Dragon: Good evening everypony. Nightmare Bolt: How's things at Site CHS? PD: Quiet since Redacted How's training? NB: Going well.. Black Bolt: Really? You could of fooled me... NB: what?? Red Bull: It is going well Pony Dragon. Thanks for the use of your holo-training facility. PD: You're welcome. How do you like the simulation list? NB: My favourite simulation is the one where SCP-2014 attacks Ponyvile. I dropped a Sonic Rainnuke on that XSPONGED before P4-F rainbow beamed that XSPONGED. PD: That must of been added recently.. (Laughs) I forgot about that one.. BB: What The XSPONGED? RB: Nice.. PD: I know.. NB: The sniping simulation with Parasprites was hard as XSPONGED! Were they on Monster Energy? PD: Maybe.... BB: I didn't know about that one either. NB: Brother, I'm suprised you passed the simulation that you have to get SCP-### out of Ponyvile. Even though you used Pinkie Pie's tunnels to complete the simulation. Which counts as Cheatin' don't it reader? BB: OI, YOU DO NOT HAVE CLEARANCE TO BREAK THE XSPONGED 4TH WALL! NB: I have level 1 clearance. Anyway, at least I didn't have to cheat to pass that simulation.. BB: You need level 3 clearance to a break the 4th wall. RB: Quit the arguing Bolts... BB and NB: WHAT? PD: Anyway, what do you think about NB's sniper skills? RB: Pretty inpressive. He sniped a flea of REDACTED's dog without hurting her. PD: Nice. BB: I could do that too. You know.. RB: We know! PD: Anyway, do you think NB is ok join your team on an permant basis? RB: He has the skill but... PD: But, What? RB: His past troubles me. Eculid SCP classification, the assignation attempt on P2 in Ponyvile and causing a near Rainbow Reactor meltdown at Site RF. PD: I see. You're worried that he will crack and try to terminate everypony on your team. RB: Yeah. PD: I see.. BB: Even Red Bull is worried about you joining bro. NB: I know. My past is holding me back. (Sigh) I'm going back to my containment quarters. (A door slamming is heard) BB: He took that well.. (A massive explosion is heard) PD: Celestia knows what just got blown up.. Somepony is taking their fustration on something. BB: I go find out what that was. (Black Bolt leaves and comes back 5 minutes later) BB: Who's car had the number plate REDACTED? RB: why? BB: It's now a crater in the car park. RB: oh.. BB: I hope that car owner was insured againist explosive damage... PD: Oh dear. I think that car belonged to Black Bolt. BB: Somepony better tell him before he finds out. RB: I'll do it. Interview Terminated Notes Black Bolt Nightmare Bolt blew my XSPONGED car up. THE XSPONGED XSPONGED! Category:Nightmare Bolt Interviews